Newborn
by Nightside25
Summary: This is an alternative version of what might have happened to Bella when she turned vampire.


(PG14?)

Disclaimer: Yep, I disclaim these characters.  
Seriously though, I do not own any of these characters (apart from the patrol man - wink wink), and all that jazz, they belong to SM.  
We good? Ok, on to the story!

--------She was hunting. A particular scent had caught her attention. She was honing in on it, letting her instincts take over. The scent was almost familiar somehow; her legs seemed to know where they were going without conscious thought; almost as if she already knew where she was going.

--------There had been others there when she awoke, many of them. She didn't know why, but she wasn't going to let them get her prey. She'd made a run for it, smashing through a wall of glass; she started to fall, but caught herself before hitting the ground and landed graceful as a cat. She had gotten rid of the spiky things on her feet immediately; they were not good for running. She smelled them as well as heard them as they tried to give chase. HA! They thought they could catch her? She'd show them. She picked up speed easily, she wasn't even trying and already they were falling behind. Or so she thought. One had almost caught up. He was trying harder than the others. Why? Doesn't matter, she thought, not even slowing down, she jumped across a small river. He followed. 'He is not going to get my prey!' She thought, and turning she snarled at her chaser. He stopped dead in his tracks, startled. What was that look on his face, hurt, pain? Didn't matter, he was competition. She had only paused for a fraction of a second. Without hesitation, she ripped his head off. It rolled with the still startled expression on its face several feet away. Before the body could fall, she grabbed it, picking it up as if it weighed nearly nothing, and tossed it into the nearby river. "BELLA!" the head screamed. She merely looked at it for a moment; but then she heard the others coming. She turned back to the woods and disappeared from the decapitated head's view.

---------Running always running, she felt free with the wind rushing past, but she took little notice. She'd already feed, several times, but was still thirsty. She had outrun the others quite some time back, but occasionally she would pick up there scent, they were still near. Why couldn't they hunt somewhere else? No matter, she was faster and stronger and had always managed to give them the slip so far. They wouldn't catch her. The dress she was wearing was split nearly up to her hips on both sides, the arms and skirt tattered, the entirety, spattered with dried blood. She took no notice of this either, she probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been wearing anything. The thirst was all that mattered. Hunting was all that mattered; staying alive.

---------She had caught this particular scent a while ago, a whiff here, a whiff there; it was alluring, tempting, mouth watering, and familiar? But it couldn't be familiar; she'd never smelled it before. Or had she? She let her legs, her instincts take over and just followed the scent, not entirely thirsty, she had just feed, but the scent of blood, particularly this blood, she couldn't ignore.

----------She was coming up on a little house now, not far, not far. The woods she noticed with surprise after a few moments were somewhat familiar. How can that be? Something was nagging at the back of her mind; something wasn't right; but what? Oh, that scent again! It saturated the area more and more the closer she got to the little house. It distracted her from her reverie and she was back to hunting mode. She slowed as she came up to the edge of the woods behind the little house, she didn't want to be seen. She noticed a strange mechanical creature in the drive with a bar of lights across the top. She had seen some of these things recently, running on the paved areas, but not one with lights. What were they for, and why was this place familiar? The scent was getting stronger; she made her way stealthily to the back door. She was about to jump to an open upstairs window, when she had a strange sensation. She paused; she turned slowly around. It was fairly dark out already, the sun having set a while ago. She slowly, as if in a dream, walked to the other side of the house. She didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. She reached down to the welcome rug and pulled it back, a key. She lifted it to the door, putting the rug back, and unlocked it silently. How did she know this? She walked inside. OH! The scent! It was so much stronger here, she forgot the nagging, and was immediately back into hunting mode. Up the stairs she quietly stalked, remembering, and not even noticing that she remembered to skip the second stair, it was creaky. She slid down the hall like a shadow. It was so close now, the source of the tempting scent! She faced an old wooden door; the nagging was back, but quieter. She reached for the knob, turning it slowly, she opened the door. It was sleeping. This would be easy. The thirst was burning now, but she moved slowly. She wanted to savor the moment. She approached the bed, not making a noise, and lifted one knee onto the bed. She looked over her prey. Dark hair protruded above the sheets. She ever so slowly and carefully pulled back the top sheet. She wanted a clear path to his throat. He shivered. She paused, frozen to the spot, not with fear, but with caution. He lay still; she started to lean down, opening her mouth as she did so, intent on that busy little artery singing to her from his neck. He opened his eyes and turned his head just in time to see her coming at him. She placed a firm hand on his chest, pinning him down incase he tried to struggle.

"Bella?" his croaky voice shook, startled at the sight of her. She paused. That nagging feeling was now pounding in her head. Something was wrong, he knew her? She knew him? How was that possible? That other one, the one she had ripped the head off of had called her Bella too, but it hadn't meant anything when he said it. So why did it mean something when this one said it?

--------He was staring at her now, obviously frightened, and confused? "Bella," it said again. "What's happened to you? What are you doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon with Edward?" his tone becoming angry, "Did he do this to you?! Where is he?! I'll rip him to pieces!" He started to get up. She hissed at him, startling him again. The fear returned to his eyes. "Don't you recognize me sweetheart? It's me, Charlie, your dad."

-------- His words sounded so soft, like they were coming through a great fog to get to her brain. She was confused. Her food wasn't usually so conversational. Then his words and the nagging feeling she'd been having hit her like a punch in the stomach. This was her father! She'd been about to eat him! The thought filled her with horror, then like a flood more memories poured into her. That's why he'd smelled familiar, even though her sense of smell hadn't always been this strong, she would still recognize her own father, her own house, her home! Oh no! She thought, the dread filling her as she slowly started to remember that she had fed. It made her sick. She had eaten people. The Cullens, Edward, had promised they wouldn't let this happen, wait, oh, wait. Edward. OH NO! Edward had turned her into a vampire! The memory of waking up now had new meaning to her. She had run from her new family, she had, she had, OH NO! She had ripped off Edward's head! "OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" she screamed, startling Charlie even more. She looked down at him, "Oh Dad, oh Dad, I'm so sorry!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of the house before he could get another word out; before she returned to the animal she had become and did something she'd regret for the rest of eternity.

--------She was running, no thought as to where, just running away from her father's house, away from Forks. She had to get away…she had to…Blood! She turned and ran in a new direction, toward the scent. This scent to was familiar, wait… two scents, one stronger than the other; both familiar, but nowhere near as much as the previous one. Recent events temporarily forgotten, she raced toward the scent of the blood, the scent that would quench her thirst.

--------"Thanks for helping me find my head. Ready?" Edward asked Emmett.

-------- "As I'll ever be," he answered grimly.  
They had to catch Bella before she did anymore damage, ate any more people. He had promised her that he wouldn't let this happen. He had failed her, he thought with chagrin(! Haha, I had to add that. Hehe. Sorry.) Alice had seen her running this way, so they had tried to lay a trap to catch her. It had been over a month since she had awoken; so far she had managed to slip past them at every turn, but she couldn't run forever. 'Well, actually she could,' he thought ruefully, but he had to catch her eventually, he just had to. He and Emmett were to wait for her here, and further along the possible trails that Alice had seen her to take, were other members of the family, also lying in wait. He caught her scent on the wind, "Here she comes," he whispered to Emmett on the other side of the little clearing.

---------The wind shifted, she smelled them. They were waiting for her, no matter she thought. She rushed into the clearing, artfully dodging her husbands tackle and racing on to the other side of the clearing. Emmett made a grab for her, but she just slammed him aside with one palm to his massive chest and kept on running. She hadn't even registered that it was him, he was just another obstacle.

---------"Oh wow, Jessica, are you ok? I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to drop you, your hand slipped." Mike at least looked sorry, Jessica thought, examining the small gash on her leg. She was more furious about tearing her jeans. They were a designer label! "Yeah, I'll be fine; it's just a small cut. Hand me the first aid kit would you? I can't believe my crummy luck! Cutting my leg on a rusty nail sticking out of the side of the dock! I'll probably need a tetanus shot! Will you drive me to the hospital Mike?" she flitted her long fake lashes at him.

--------- "Yeah, sure." He answered, sounding relieved and a little too excited. He was just glad she still wanted to be near him after he had dropped her while trying to help her off the boat. He had borrowed the small motor board from his Dad to take her and Ben and Angela for a little trip that day. Ben and Angela had left a little earlier to give him some time alone with Jessica. He had a small box burning a hole in his pocket, another reason he was a bit nervous. He'd been close to poppong a certain question when she had slipped from his sweaty hands. He was handing Jessica the first aid kit and bending down to examine her leg when something unusual caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked, standing up suddenly. He had seen a white streak zooming in and out of the trees along the shore heading towards them.

----------"What's what? I don't see anything," Jessica answered still examining her leg.

----------She was getting closer, she could see the objects of her yearning now, one sitting on the dock, one standing up, looking towards her. Or where she had been anyway, no matter, her prey was to slow to outrun her even if it tried. She was out in the open now, closing the short distance between her and her prey.

----------"What the heck?! Bella?" Mike screamed perplexed as she came for him. Whoever it was wasn't stopping. Jessica totally forgotten, he turned and ran towards the shore, scrambling towards the parking lot and his car.

----------"MIKE!!! YOU CAN NOT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Jessica fumed at the top of her lungs, outraged that he would leave her.

----------Haha, it was trying to run, to outrun her?! Prey could be so foolish, she thought humorously, and lunged, tackling it long before it made it to the parking lot. It started to scream as she went for its throat, so she placed one hand on each side of its face. The look it gave her slowly flashed several emotions: pain, recognition, confusion, realization, and finally, triumph.

---------"Bella, you finally left that creep for m…" its sounds were annoying, so she twisted its head swiftly to the side, breaking its neck with a loud crack. Peace at last, she tore into its pale fleshy throat and drank. Somewhere behind her, the other one was screaming. It was a high pitched throaty sound; she ignored it and continued to drink. That one was injured, it wouldn't get far. She could finish here and then take her time with the other one.

----------Finished with Mike, she turned towards the screaming thing. 'This one's even more annoying,' she thought. Her prey was trying to limp quickly away, but obviously had no sense of direction; it was limping towards the end of the pier. She was next to it in flash. Jessica hadn't had time to blink in the time it took Bella to get to her from Mike. She was so stunned, so didn't make another sound, just stared at Bella as she leapt at her, knocking her off the pier and into the water, crushing her neck and ribcage in the process.

---------Bella jumped the scant distance from the ocean's bottom to the pier. She hadn't bothered to bring the body above the surface to feed. She wandered over to what had been Mike and picked up his corpse. She twirled it around and around in a circle before letting go and flinging his body out to sea. She stopped to watch how far it went. 'Nice toss, if I do say so myself,' she thought, letting out a laugh. It felt good to laugh she noticed almost with surprise. She could hear so much around her, she hadn't noticed the lack of voices. She missed them. This thought confused her, satisfying her thirst was what was important, not voices. Or was it? She caught another two slightly familiar scents, but these two were moving away from her, faster than her prey could run. 'Oh,' she thought, 'it must be one of those big things with wheels. I know where they run!' she thought triumphantly.

---------She sprang for the woods on the other side of the parking lot and headed for the highway. She ran alongside it, not having to exert herself to keep up with the vehicles at all. She searched for the scents she had caught previously. 'Ah! There they are!' she ran till she was running parallel to her prey, achieved a distance a little ahead of them, then sprinted across the highway, and leapt. She crashed onto the front of the hood with a loud crunching sound, landing with as much grace as possible. She held onto the sides of the windshield and looked inside at the startled and now terrified occupants.

---------- "OMG! Bella?!" Angela cried, shocked as h-ll.

--------- Ben was trying to stay on the road despite his own shock and astonishment. "Bella?! What the H-LL! Get off!"

---------- Bella was confused. Why did these things keep talking to her?! Didn't they realize they were just food?! They only existed to satisfy her thirst?! Or did they?

---------"Bella? Bella, it's me, Angela. Bella? Are you ok? What's going on?" Angela tried to keep her cool but couldn't keep her voice from shaking. What could have happened to Bella to make her act like this? "Bella?"

----------"It's no use, I can't see around her!" Ben tried to keep the panic out his voice and sound manly for Angela, but he was terrified.

---------- Outside Bella was having a mental jolt again. 'Angela, wait, I KNOW that name! OMG! Angela! I almost ate Angela!'  
The car shuddered to an abrupt stop; she'd killed the engine by landing on it. She wouldn't eat Angela; she was a friend, NOT food. She turned her attention to Ben and started moving towards his window. She would eat THAT one!

----------"No Bella! Not Ben!" Angela had recognized a hungry look in Bella's eyes. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it couldn't be good. She had noticed however, that Bella had responded to her voice. She had to try and get through to her.

-----------Bella paused, confusion contorting her face. She was still staring at Ben with hunger.

-----------A highway patrolman's car squealed to a stop in front of the car, facing them. Bella didn't seem to notice. He climbed out of the car, unholstered his gun, and pointed it at Bella. "Get off the car! Put your hands in the air, and get off the car!"

---------In one smooth and graceful motion she stood and turned towards him. She snarled. The sound was so ferocious and unexpected the startled officer took a shaky step back. She glanced around and bounded off into the woods, the tattered and bloodstained skirt of her dress flailing behind her. Her unexpected appearance in the road eliciting several rude honks from startled drivers.  
---------The officer hadn't noticed that his gun was shaking. He lifted an unsteady hand to his radio, "D-d-d-dispatch?" he stammered, and realized his knees were shaking also, "I'm gonna neee-eed-dd-d….um….ah …back…ah…back…up…"

Hope ya'll enjoyed that! I thought it up while making dinner the other day and thought I'd share.

Feedback is welcome!

Also, I'm feeling a vague inkling to write a few more pages - for what happens after the last scene. Care for it?


End file.
